LIE
by tria246815
Summary: what if everything that Elliot has ever known was a lie and who will be their to pick up the pieces. EO
1. Chapter 1

LIE

Pairing O/E

rating:T

Summery what if everything that Elliot has ever known was a lie and who will be their to pick up the pieces.

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the SVU characters. They belong to the brilliant Wolf and NBC

Chapter 1

"God damn it Elliot you just don't get it" Kathy Stabler yelled at her husband.

"Understand what Kathy, You have to tell me for me to understand" Elliot yelled back.

"You expect me to wait around for you, while you run around with that whore"

Elliot stepped close to her his face had gotten bright red "Don't you ever talk about Olivia like that"

"O please like you've never slept with her" Kathy said on the verge of tears.

"I have never ever touched Olivia, you're my wife" Elliot said his voice getting louder.

Kathy backed away and ran to the bed in tears. Elliot came up behind her and hugged her, but she jerked away.

"Kathy I am telling you the truth, why won't you believe me"

"But I am not Elliot" Kathy said with out looking at him.

"What"

"I've been having an affair Elliot" She said quickly

All the color quickly drained from his face. "For how long?" was all he could think of saying.

"Elliot Please"She pleaded

"DAMN IT KATHY HOW LONG"

"Years" She mumbled

Elliot placed his face in his hands "Who?"

"Mark Downing"

"Mark from High school?" He asked.

Kathy just nodded. Elliot got up and told his kids to pack. He was not going to stay and there was no way that he was going to leave his kids. But where was he going to go?

* * *

45 minutes later.

Olivia was half asleep in front of her TV when her buzzer sounded. She cursed as she made her way over to the intercom.

"Who is it" She asked

"Liv, Its Elliot um I need to ask you a huge favor"

Olivia could tell by the tone in his voice that he was upset.

"Anything El come on up" she said as he buzzed him up. She unlocked the door and left it open a crack.

After a minute or so she saw her partners face in the door, and to her surprise the faces of his four children.

"What's going on El" she asked.

"I was hoping that we could crash here for a night or two" He said with a heartless smile.

She could see the desperation in his face. "Sure but what happened?"

"Let me put the kids to bed and than I'll tell you"

Olivia nodded and helped set up the guestroom.

* * *

Ok I just wanted to see if you like the idea there is aHUGE twist coming up if you want me to continue. It all came to me in a rather weird dream. Those of you ready my other story UNDERCOVER I have hit a writers block and I figured that maybe if I work on a different story I can pull it together.

Thanks,

Tria


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

LIE

Pairing:OE

Rated T

Chapter 2 Redone

Note : I have realized that the original chapter 2 was crap so I'm rewriting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU character

Olivia Woke up the next morning very well rested. The events of the night before flooded into her mind. She sat up and look for Elliot. He was not there, instead she found a note neatly folded on the coffee table.

_Liv,_

_Thanks for letting us stay, and more importantly thank you for being a great friend. I went to take the kids to school. See you at the precinct._

_Elliot_

She leaned back onto the couch. She thought about what was going on. _' Poor Elliot he must be going through hell. How could Kathy have done that to him. My god he said that it was going on for years. Elliot deserves better. Hey if he is getting a divorce... O shut up Olivia. Get you ass up and get ready for work._

Elliot walked into the precinct 15 minutes late for work. After taking the kids to school he drove around for a bit to help clear his head . This only added more questions, But one stood out above all others. _'How did he know that al of his kids were in fact his kids'_. He needed to know.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. Olivia was already there and working on paper work. She looked up when he sat down.

"Hey how ya feeling ?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine, But can I ask you to help me something, I know you have already done a lot for us but... I ..Ugh...I wanna get a DNA test done with my kids."

"El do you think that would be a good Idea"Olivia asked concerned

"I need to know what else Kathy lied to me about. The kids are coming her after school can you ask Warner to take the DNA then. Olivia nodded.

Just then Cragen came out of his office.

"Elliot Olivia we have a rape homicide in the upper east side" He said handing them the file.

They nodded, got their coats, and went to work. Neither said anything about what was going on outside of work. It wasn't until Elliot's kids showed up that either of them thought about what had happened.

"Hey Dad" they said in unison as they came into the precinct.

"Hey Guys how was school" Elliot asked hugging all of his kids.

"Good" they all said.

"Daddy I got a A on my math test" Kathleen said showing her father the paper.

"very good honey, ok guys we are going for a little ride" Elliot said as Olivia came up behind him.

"Ok,... Is Olivia coming to"Dickie asked noticing that Olivia had grabbed her coat.

"Yeah she is helping me with something"Elliot replied as they all piled out the door. They drove to the ME office. Elliot was driving with Olivia in the passengers seat. The only noise from the car came from the kids in the back seat. Every once and a while Olivia would take a side ways glance at Elliot in an attempt to read his face. All she saw was extreme exhaustion on both a physical and emotional level. She did not think that this was a good Idea but it was his decision. She sighed and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Lie

pairing:EO

Rating:T

disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU characters. They belong to wolf and NBC.

Note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I went to Disney world with some of my family, then I had AP work to do before school started. I wrote this while I was there and started on a sequel. I will tell you more about it later. Thank you for the reviews I hope this chapter answers your questions.

Tria

Chapter 3

Two weeks later 

Elliot and Olivia walked into 1-6 laughing at something one of the kids had said. They had fallen into their own routine since Elliot and his kids moved in with her. Olivia had gotten used to having people in her apartment, and had forgotten what it was like before they came.

Elliot took his and Olivia's coat to hang it up, while Olivia walked over to her desk.

"Hey El you have a letter on your desk" she said picking it up and handing it to him.

He took the letter from her and carefully opened it. As he read it the room began to spin and a shooting pain ran through his body. He couldn't stand anymore, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He didn't even hear his partner yell.

(See I could be mean and stop hear but I think that you guys have been patient enough)

Olivia looked up to see his face had lost all color.

"Elliot are you ok?"

Her question was answered when he fell to the floor.

"ELLIOT" She yelled as she ran to his side. "Someone call a bus"

Olivia gently laid her head on his chest to make sure that he was still breathing, he was.

"Come on El open your eyes, come on wake up" she kept saying over and over again. All she could think of 'he's gonna be fine, he had to be fine. I never told him how I felt about him. I gotta wake him up, I gotta see those blue eyes'

"Hey Fin there is a bottle of water in my bag can you give it to me and a paper towel"

"Here you go"

She poured a small about of water on the towel and started to dab it on his for head and neck. "Come on El, come on babe open your eyes." his eyes started to flutter "that's it wake up"

His eyes opened for a seconds before they closed again. Elliot tried to talk but only produced a moan.

"It's alright El, your gonna be fine" Olivia said not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

The paramedics came and pushed Olivia out of the way while they worked to load him onto a stretcher.

* * *

Ok guys more tomorrow I promise.

Tria


	4. Chapter 4

LIE

Rated :T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the svu character

Chapter 4

Olivia sat in the waiting room of the extremely busy ER. Not that she noticed what was happening all she could think about was Elliot and what the hell that letter said. She didn't even notice Cragen call her name.

"Olivia" he called again lightly shaking her shoulder, snapping her out of her dream world. " have they said anything yet?"

"No... not yet"diverting her eyed down

"He'll be fine Olivia" she could only nod. There was a pause "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah um there is a letter on Elliot's desk, it was the one he was reading before..." She could not finish her sentence or she was going to loose it. Cragen just nodded and pulled out his phone,

"Munch... yeah I need you to bring the letter that Elliot was holding down to the hospital... I think there both be fine... Bye." he shut his phone and walked over and sat next to Olivia.

15 or so minutes later

"Detective Benson" a nurse called out

"Yeah that me, is he going to be alright" Olivia asked running up to the young women.

"We can't find anything physically wrong with Detective Stabler, but he is very weak and we want to keep him overnight for observation... Are you Olivia?"

"Yeah Olivia Benson" Olivia answered confused.

"That's been the only thing he's said since he has been here"

"Can I see him?"

" he is not awake right now, but I don't see any reason why you can't see him as long as you don't stress him out. He is in room 211." the nurse said with a smile.

Olivia said her thanks and quickly ran to his room. When she walked in the room her heart sank. He didn't look any better than he did back at the precinct. She made her way to the chair next to his bed.

"Elliot ... can you hear me... you need to wake up... I need you to wake up...Please..Please" she said tear streaming down her face. He took his hand in her and laid her head on his bed. She wasn't tired but for some reason she cried herself to sleep holding his hand.

* * *

Note: I know it's short but I had more homework today then I usually do I will have more tomorrow. all will be known about the letter next chapter.

Thank you Tria


	5. Chapter 5

Lie

rated: T

disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU characters they belong to the man dick wolf and NBC

Note Please read: Hi I know that it has been forever since I have updated but my life is really chaotic right now, with school and a have a lot of personal things going on with my family. I have actually been righting its just a matter of getting it ready to be posted. I have started writing a sequel to this story that really focuses on Elliot and Olivia's relationship. I have also started to right a rather long song fic that has to do with Elliot dealing with the divorce and slowly noticing Olivia and his feelings for her, It is called Reluctant Romeo. I want to have the whole story written before I start to post it so I don't have the same problem that I have now where you guys have to wait so long so see what is going to happen.

Chapter 5

Cragen stood outside of the hospital room, watching two of his best detectives sleeping. They had been like that for about and hour and a half.

"You watching our two lovebirds" came Munch's voice from behind him.

"Its that obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, not that they would notice" Munch said looking over his sunglasses.

Cragen nodded "did you get the letter?"

"yeah"

"Did you read it?"cragen asked

"No I didn't think it was any of my business, I think that the only person Elliot would want to see it is Olivia." Munch said handing the envelope over to the captain.

Cragen nodded and made his way in to the hospital room.

Olivia was still asleep, half in a chair half in the bed. Her head was on his hand and tear stained her face. Cragen walked over to her and lightly shook her, her body jumped but her eyes remained closed. "Elliot" she murmured at a tone that wasbarly audible.

"No, Olivia it's me Don" his tone was sympathetic. It broke is heart to see the women who has come to feel like his daughter in the state she was in.

Olivia opened her eyes and her face flushed red. She new it didn't look good if the first person she expects to see when she wakes up was her partner. She looked up at Elliot and then back at Cragen. "He's a good man, he doesn't deserve this"

"I know Olivia I know, but we cant change what happened. The only thing you can do now is to be with him and help get through this part of his life. You are what he needs right now."

Olivia looked up ay her captain with questioning eyes. 'What did he know about how they felt for each other.'

Cragen could see the Question in her eyes but decided that this was not the time or the place to have this conversation. "I had Munch bring the letter over, and I think that Elliot would want you to read it" He said changing the subject and hanging the piece of paper. Without waiting to see if she was going to read it he turned around and left the room.

Olivia watched him leave the room and then looked down at the paper as if it was an anathema. She opened and read it. The tears started streaming down her face, she could only imagine the pain he was in. To find out that everything you knew was based on a lie. She knew that the whole reason that He and Kathy had gotten married was because she was pregnant with Maureen. Did Kathy even know that Elliot was not Maureen's father. She must have loved him at some point Kathleen and the twins were his.

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand lightly brush across her cheek. Her head quickly looked to see Elliot had woken up. "Elliot, thank God. How do you feel?"

"Like I was ran over by a truck" Elliot replied his voice was soft and hoarse. He did feel a little better when he saw her face by his bed. He looked at her and noticed the letter. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah is that alright?"

"Yeah, I just ...How could..." But Elliot could not find the right words. Olivia stood up and pulled Elliot close to her in a comforting embrace.

When she tried to pull away from him he stopped her holding her closer to him "I need you to stay with me Liv,...will you?"

Another tear fell down her face as she nodded "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

LIE

Chapter 6

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Law and Order SVU characters they belong to dock wolf and NBC.

THREE DAYS LATER

Elliot sat at the edge of his hospital bed, waiting for Olivia to come back and take him home. The doctors had done there tests and he was free to leave. He sat there staring at the wall thinking about everything that was going on. All he wanted was to go home, but he didn't think that he could stand to have all the reminders surround him. He was thankful that Olivia was there for him. She had not left his side the whole time he was in the hospital. She would get scared if she could not feel him next to her. Elliot swore the nurse thought that they were married.

He had time to think while he was in the hospital about Kathy, the kids, and what was going to happen next. He didn't care what that paper said Maureen was still his daughter. He was the one who raised her, he was the one the she called 'Dad'. Elliot wanted to hate Kathy, but she had given him three kids that were his. If she hadn't lied to him he would have never had his kids now.

His thoughts were broken when Olivia came back into the room. "Are you ready to go?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"More than you know." He replied

Elliot was quite for the start of the car ride until he realized that they were not heading toward queens, but toward Manhattan. "Hey where we going?"

"I figured we would go to my place, unless you would rather go home. I just..." but she was cut off by Elliot.

"No, no. That would be great"

There was a protracted pause "you know El you can talk to me, I think it will help with whatever you are going through. I might not be best at dealing with hard situations but I do know that ignoring it is not going to make it go away. I told you before that I will always be here to help you. 'Partner are like blood' Elliot and that does not just stop when we leave the precinct everyday."

" I know Liv, and I am not going to shut you out. I do want to talk, and I love That you're here for me. I will talk but I think right now what I need is to take a nap on that O-So comfortable couch of yours." Olivia just smiled an nodded

I know its short but i figured it would be better to seperate the chaper here.

Tria


End file.
